Nightwing My Own Damnation
by Mimick
Summary: The second arc of my run at JLU 2001 for your enjoyment.
1. Chapter 1

_Nightwing #20 "Devil's Playground"_

Written By Mick Edwards

Eastern State Penitentiary;

Behind age old walls stood the baddest man in the east coast. A criminal that stood on top of Bludhaven's underworld for a long time. His name is Roland Desmond, but to those whom knew his reputation. He was referred to as Blockbuster. With his massive hands gripped around the promethium bars, he looked around his surroundings. His small, and dark eyes glowing with hatred for everything that lives. Including the man who stood outside his cell. The twirling escrima sticks a clear reminder of past pains. A guttural sound escaped his lips, and he jerked on the bars causing them to creak, but they would not give way.

The masked man, the elusive pest that just would not die simply smiled, and taunted him; teased him with promises of pain. But, he could not get beyond the bars, nor could Desmond. So, they stood at a stale mate. That, Desmond believed is what Nightwing wanted. He heard Nightwing laugh, and it was light kind of laugh; filled with a touch of malice. He walked closer to the cell, but not close enough to be grabbed.

"What's up Desmond?" asked Nightwing.

Desmond leaned close to the bars, his breath smelling of stale bread, and overcooked beans.

"Hear me, boy," said Desmond, "when I get out of here, I will kill you and everyone you hold dear."

Nightwing laughed, and this time louder, as if he didn't feel the threat was serious. And then without warning he smashed Desmond's knuckles with his escrima stick causing him to recoil in pain.

"Argh, you sonnva bitch," said Desmond, as he nursed his aching knuckles. "You'll pay for that, I swear you will!"

"I'm not the one eating the slop provided by the penal system," said Nightwing, as he tapped his escrima stick against his shoulder lightly. "How is it in there, Desmond? Comfortable?"

Desmond snorted, "Why don't you come in here, and find out!"

"No thanks," said Nightwing, "I prefer the view I have from right here."

The constant tapping of the escrima stick against Nightwing's shoulder started to get on Desmond's nerves. He pushed, and pulled on the bars, but they would not give in to his great strength. Nightwing laughed, to mock, and torment him. The heavy pants for breath, and the sweat that glistened from Desmond's brow told Nightwing more about his nemesis then he had ever learned when they were at each other's throats.

He stopped tapping his shoulder, and began twirling his escrima stick again; Desmond's eyes followed it, but there was no fear to be held in them. Only rage, pure, and primal. Desmond licked his lips, and wiped his forehead as he sat on the re-tiled floor with his back against the wall. His eyes darting back and forth between the twirling of the escrima stick, and the masked visage of Nightwing.

"What did you come here for?" asked Desmond, "to GLOAT?"

The twirling stopped, and Desmond held his breath for a moment, but when nothing happened he released it. He glared at Nightwing who stood there silently, as if studying the former kingpin of Bludhaven.

"Say something," said Desmond, "SPEAK TO ME, DAMN IT!"

Nightwing smiled, and he squatted down so he would be in eye level with Desmond.

"Tell me," he said with his voice low, and serious. "Where did you first meet Dudley Soames?"

Desmond eyed him, and then drew back as a smile played on his own lips, "Having trouble with that little coach roach?"

Nightwing clenched his teeth, and his lip curled up. Desmond smile became wider, and a look of glee played over his face.

"The big bad vigilante can't even put down a simple con artist," said Desmond, "what is the world coming to."

Nightwing stood up, and began twirling his escrima stick again. But, this time Desmond knew the game. The smile remained on his face and he scooted closer to the bars.

"You come here hoping to play my temper, so that I will spill information on Soames," said Desmond, "what kind of idiot do you take me for?"

Nightwing remained silent, his face impassive as he tried to reign in his temper.

"That's interesting. Like me you let your emotions rule you," said Desmond, "obviously the bat failed in training you in--"

Desmond didn't get to finish his remark, as Nightwing had fired a grapnel through the space between the bars, and it wound around his neck, and back through the bars. He pulled tight forcing the air from Desmond's lungs. He tried to pull himself free, but the grip Nightwing had was insane for such a small man.

"It would be so easy for me to snap your neck," said Nightwing into Desmond's ear. "But I have a feeling you won't push your luck."

Desmond's eyes started to flutter as he began to pass out, and Nightwing let some slack into the wire to let Desmond catch his breath. He took in the oxygen in ragged, deep inhales and exhales. Nightwing never let go of the wire.

"Talk, or this time I won't hesitate."

"Go fuck yourself," said Desmond, "I don't fear death."

This time Nightwing lost it, and jerked harder with his foot braced against the bar. In his rage he could see his parents falling to their death all over again. Amy being raped by Brutale. The betrayal of his friend Oracle, but then something inside of him washed away that anger, and he let go. The cable dropped to the floor. Desmond coughed and hacked, spitting up phlegm as he tried to take in precious air.

Nightwing looked at his hands, those same hands that failed his parents, who made a mistake that cost an innocent Judge to be killed by Two-Face, and for Blockbuster and his gang to run Bludhaven for so long. He looked at Desmond who had collapsed at the floor of his cell, exhausted. Perspiration dripped down Nightwing's face.

The clack, clack sound of foot steps were fast approaching. Nightwing picked up his escrima stick, which he had dropped on the floor in his rage, and set it in its holster. Then sprinted down the hallway to the south wall that was still under construction. By the time the guards arrived, he was long gone.

---

Bridget combed back her wet hair, the droplets of cool water dripping down onto her face. She looked into the mirror, and felt the puffy bags under eyes from the lack of sleep she has got over worrying about Rickie. She leaned onto the sink for support, and took a deep breath, then exhaled. With her left hand she opened the medicine cabinet, and she held it open with her right. Inside she took out her make up, and face moisturizer. After applying both, she gave herself another look in the mirror, and then went into the bedroom to get her clothes. There was work that needed to be done on the second floor. A leaky pipe according to John Law. It was leaking over the roof of his bedroom, and disturbing his sleep.

As soon as she got her work clothes on, she opened the window, the summer wind hit in her the face. It was hot and dry, which meant today was going to be a scorcher. She put on her socks feeling the soft cotton against her delicate skin. And then slipped her boots on. When she walked out the door, she made a pass by Rickie's room. She could almost smell his musk in the air. She could feel the phantom sensations of his dark hair slipping through her fingers.

"Rickie," she said, as a tear stream down her cheek.

The door creaked when she shut it.

---

Soames ran a hand through his reddish blonde hair, which was covered in perspiration. A note book rested on his lap, and a pen was in his hand. He had written down what information he had gleamed from the feds that he had bribed about the Crime Prevention Squad. Most of the members were spooks with no profiles in any databases that he had access to. He called some old friends from up north, and they were mum about the whole operation. Which meant things were not looking good for his reign over Bludhaven. The phone in his hip pocket vibrated, and he pulled it out, and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Boss, it's Deathwing."

"What are you calling me for you idiot," said Soames, "I can't be connected to trash like you."

"Some one was in your house looking for you, she messed me up pretty bad, and killed Sharp."

Soames went silent, and Deathwing could hear his muttering of curses. When he came back on the line, he spoke in cold, and deliberate manner.

"Find this bitch, whoever she is, and kill her," said Soame," and take as many men as you need."

"I understand," he said, "what do you want me to do about the Sharp mess?"

"Nothing, I'm coming back to Bludhaven," said Soames as he licked his lips, "Get word to Giuseppe that I want a meeting."

"It's done."

Soames hung up the phone, and put it back in his pocket. Aleta came out wearing a very conservative attire that revealed none of her charming attributes. Beyond her stood Scarlet whose breasts nearly hung out of her bikini top, and her bikini bottom was practically none existent.

"Get some clothes on, Scarlet, we are going back to Bludhaven."

"Now?"

"You heard what I said!"

"What do you wish of me?" asked Aleta, as she offered him a hand up.

"What you do best dearest," he said, as he got up, and kissed her on the cheek.

Soames walked away to get prepared, and Aleta turned to the spot where he had been sitting. Not a sliver of emotion crossed her features. She bent down, and grabbed the stuff he left behind, and followed him into the cabin.

---

The cracking sound of a whip against soft flesh could be heard in the compound of the League Of Assassins, which had formed a base in Bludhaven. Kasumi was strung up while she was receiving lashes for the constant delays in carrying out the execution of Mayor Soames. She cried out several times, and a time, or two she bit her lip drawing blood. The metallic taste caused her to retch the contents of her stomach.

"Enough," said Sensei, "I do not desire her death; only a lesson to be learned."

The torturer bowed to Sensei, and left the two alone. Kasumi hung there perspiration, and blood drenched. Sensei placed his hands behind his back, and walked around until he came face to face with her. He cupped her delicate chin, and looked at her face. Her nose was badly broken and it distorted her lovely, and innocent features. Black and blue bruises welled up under her eyes, and a cut was on her lip. Sensei leaned toward her ear, and whispered his disappointment, which brought tears to her eyes. He then let her head droop, and the tears dropped to the floor making an almost silent splash. But, to her perfectly trained ears it was like hearing the sounds of rain drops.

"Do you have nothing to say for yourself?" asked Sensei

Hearing his voice allowed her to focus away from the rhythm of her tears, and on him. She tried with great effort to raise her head despite how exhausted she was. So, that she could show him respect, but the effort was to great, and her head sunk back down.

"Worthless," he said, "all of that training, and for nothing."

"No, Sensei-san," she said, "I will honor -- you."

"You, honor me?" he asked, "you cannot even retain your own honor!"

"P-please, allow me, one last opportunity," she said.

Sensei stuck his hands into the folds of his gi, as he considered his answer. He looked at her, again, and he walked around behind, and to the side of her where an iron was placed in furnace to be heated for the second round of torturing. He pulled it out, and admired the dragon emblem that stood at the end of it before sticking into her soft flesh. She screamed, a deafening cry that everyone in the camp including the young students heard. And the senior members recognized it; as a warning to those that failed the League of Assassins.

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Nightwing #21 "Visitations"_

_By Mick Edwards_

The sweltering heat beat down on Dick as he sat on the hood of his car waiting; waiting for a person he never thought he would turn to. His white shirt was drenched in sweat, and he wiped his brow with the bottom of his shirt. A pair of rayband shades protected his eyes from the bright sun that shone over the highway that lead between the Las Vegas city limits, and the path that he took to get from his home all the way here. A cool jug of water rested on the hot sand, and Dick picked it up, took off the lid, and took several big sips of it before placing the lid back on. When he sat it back down, he saw a red car headed his way, and put a hand over his eyes as the glare from the sun that shone off the car was blinding.

The car stopped several feet from where Dick stood, and the engine purred for a few moments before the driver turned it off. Out of the driver's side came a woman with long blonde hair tied in a pony tail, and she wore a green shirt that said UCLA, and a pair of hip hugging shorts, and a pair of reebok tennis shoes. She walked over to Dick, and pushed up her rose tinted shades.

"So, why did you call me all the way out here?"

Dick got up off the hood, and put his hands in his pockets. His face was stern and serious.

"I need your help, Bette."

"It's Elizabeth now, Dick."

"That's a change."

"I've gone through a lot of changes," she said, "I'm not some preening girl looking for her Robin Hood anymore."

Dick looked away, "Look the past is the past, and as I said I need your help."

"What do you need?" she said, crossing her arms over her chest and head cocked to the side.

"I need you to protect Bludhaven..."

Elizabeth turned her back to him, and started to walk away. He ran up to her, and grabbed her arm.

"Hey wait, where are you going?"

"You honestly expect me to believe that?"

"Yes, you don't know what's happened in Bludhaven lately," said Dick, "Blockbuster is behind bars, and Soames has taken over, but it isn't for the better."

"Why can't you protect your city?"

"It's complicated."

"Isn't it always," she said, "you have never believed in me to be a hero, so why now?"

Dick's face fell, "Because I have no one else to turn to that will understand where I am coming from."

"That's hard to believe."

"No, it isn't," said Dick, "Superman has problems with Luthor; Batman and I are not on speaking terms, and Wonder Woman is busy leading her country. Even if they were able to lend a hand; they don't understand Bludhaven the way I do."

Elizabeth licked her lips, and ran a hand through her hair, "You think something big is going down?"

"Yes, I do."

"Tell me then; what do you want me to do."

"Come with me, I know a place where I can train you," said Dick, "Bludhaven is far more dangerous than you have ever experienced."

Elizabeth smiled, "I finally get to see some of your moves, eh?"

"Not all of my moves," said Dick, "I'll show you the Brazilian Jujitsu I added to my style."

"What did you learn that for?"

"Comes in handy when dealing with single stronger opponents," said Dick, as he started back to his car. "You just follow my lead."

Elizabeth nodded, and got back in her car. Once Dick pulled out, and got onto the road, she followed behind him.

---

Desmond lies on his cot with a bandage around his throat and around his knuckles. His eyes were narrowed as he stared up at the reinforced ceiling, and all he could think of was how his hated enemy nearly killed him. His blood boiled at the humiliation and degradation he had to go through since being toppled from his position as Bludhaven's kingpin. But what was worse was his own lieutenant stood in charge of everything he had, and not a single of his loyal men were left in any position to help him, or topple Soames. Then, suddenly, a noise interrupted Desmond's brooding; he heard the sounds of wheels squeaking, and he saw his mother.

"M-mom?"

She looked at him behind the air mask she had on, and smiled, and then wheezed, "You didn't think I was going to let my boy rot in prison did you?"

"But… how?"

"Never mind that," she said, "once you are free, we must get away from here."

"What about Bludhaven?"

"I have it all taken care of my son," she said, a sick smile crossing her face.

Desmond allowed himself to smile at his mother's wickedness, and the mercenaries that accompanied her opened his cell. When he got out, she noticed he was hurt.

"Roland, oh god, what did they do to you!"

"It wasn't them mom," he said, as he leaned next to her. "It was _**NIGHTWING**_!"

"That," she said, but then clutched her chest as the anger over the treatment of her son was too much.

"Mom!" said Desmond, he looked to the mercenaries. "Don't stand there do something!"

One of the mercs took a med-kit off his back, and tended to her. Her breathing had become shallow, and after a careful examination the merc shook his head. Desmond's mom reached a hand up, and he took it.

"D-don't let them t-take you away ag..."

Her eyes rolled back up into her head, and Desmond closed his eyes. The merc came around, and placed his hand on Desmond's shoulder.

"Come on, we have to go."

Desmond's eyes opened then, and they burned with a red, hot intensity. He grabbed the merc's head, and turned it all the way round snapping all the vertebrae leaving a haunting corpse for the guards to find. He then looked at the other mercenaries.

"Die with him, or come with me," he said, "choose now!"

The mercs nodded their heads, and Desmond lead the way out.

---

The Crime Prevention Squad stood together as Captain Rohrbach came out to address them. She had her brown hair cut short, and she wore the colors of the CPS which were black police uniforms with silver trims on the shoulders, and silver badges that had Bludhaven on the top, department on the bottom, and CPS in the middle. She held her police issue nightstick under arm, and addressed the members of the squad; all of whom filled out the office that was cleared out in the Bludhaven Police Department's reorganization.

"All right boys," she said, "listen up, and listen well."

She looked around to make sure they were listening then continued.

"Our job is to make sure that Bludhaven stays clean, and free of the corruption that once plagued it. So, if anyone gets any bright ideas of being a crooked cop will answer to me."

Not a single cop in the room flinched when she said that, nor when she looked them down. She picked out her unit from the squad, and gave them permission to issue orders.

Once she walked out of the room, and the bustle of her lieutenants was behind her; she felt a sudden wave of nausea come over her, and she ran toward the women's bathroom. She shot the door open, and ran into the nearest open stall, and hurled. When the sickness eased up, she leaned against the wall of the stall, clutching her stomach, and tears started streaming down her eyes.

"Oh god…"

---

Kasumi lie on a cot as her wounds were being tended to again when Sensei walked in. He motioned for the medics to leave, and then walked up to her. She was awake, but had undergone deep meditation to flatten the pain, and regain her strength.

"Awaken, Kasumi!"

Immediately her body tensed, and her fingers moved. She showed signs of life, and leaned up on the cot. She turned to the sound of her master's breathing, and bowed.

"I am yours to command noble Sensei," she said.

"Our spies have managed to learn the Mayor Soames is returning to Bludhaven, and that he will be heading directly to City Hall," said Sensei, "kill him, and your failures should be forgiven."

"I understand," she said.

She put on the fresh uniform that awaited her, and then slide the katana blade in its scabbard.

---

Mayor Soames adjusted his tie, as he looked at himself in the mirror of the small bathroom he was in. To his left was a toilet, and in front of him was a sink that rested beneath the mirror. He put his gold watch on, and gold pin, then exited the bathroom into the private cabin of his airplane. Aleta sat in the corner watching over him like a hawk, like she did in their previous marriage, which was something he admired about her in this case, but hated when they were married. Scarlet was over at the table sipping wine, and reading the reports that had been faxed to them.

"How bad is it?" he asked.

She looked up at him, and sat her wine aside, "Sharp's death has been spread through the newspapers. They are reporting it as a gang related violence; possibly a hit ordered by the new crime boss Giuseppe."

Soames took a seat on the other side of her, and she slide the folder to him, so he could look it over. After a few pages, he tossed it back on the table. His teeth clenched, and he slammed his fist on the table eliciting a yelp from Scarlet.

"Damn him!" said Soames, "Agent Blaine is ruining everything I have worked for, and he is doing it all with the spectacular stupidity of a politician."

Scarlet cleared her throat, and Soames glared at her. She avoided looking at him, fearing his wrath.

Aleta pursed her lips, and then grabbed her purse, "Maybe we should turn the tables on Blaine."

"And just how do you suppose we do that?" asked Soames, his face was all flustered. "He's got that god damn Crime Prevention Squad in the 'Haven, and I signed the bill that legalized them."

"Simple," said Aleta, "we turn his attention to some one more, _ahem_, deserving."

She showed him a picture of Nightwing, and the wheels began to turn in Soames head. A smile formed on his face.

"That's brilliant, darling."

He leaned back in the seat and placed his arm over the side, "Blaine hates vigilantes, and if we throw him the biggest bone as a distraction. We can undermine him from within."

Aleta nodded, and a cold, ruthless smile spread across her face.

Scarlet shivered, as her boss and some times lover, and his ex-wife's frosty looks were seriously unnerving her.

---

Agent Blaine sat at his desk with his tie loosened, and his collar pulled back when a young Asian agent walked in, and cleared her throat.

"Sir," she said.

Agent Blaine looked up from his files, and saw the young agent. She was petite with black hair, and brown eyes; her blouse was worn to suitable standards. And she wore a mini-skirt that revealed a decent amount of leg, but still within acceptable limits.

"Yes?"

"We ran a test on that vigilante's blood as per procedure," she said, "and you are not going to believe who he is."

"Who?" he asked.

She sat down the folder in front of him, and there was a picture of a then twelve year old Richard John Grayson standing beside billionaire philanthropist Bruce Wayne. Agent Blaine looked up, and for the first time in his career; he smiled.

_NEXT ISSUE: OBSESSIONS!_

**NEVERMORE:**

_If bravery is forever interlinked with stupidity, then let me revel in my ignorance._


	3. Chapter 3

_Nightwing #22 "Obsessions"_

_ Written By Mick Edwards_

Agent Blaine had his finger tips pressed together; elbows braced on the table. He looked to the agent who brought him the news of the identity of Nightwing; a meddlesome pest that undermined the law in Bludhaven.

He swiveled around in his chair, and stood up; came around, and closed the door. He motioned for her to sit down.

"Dorian," he said, as he took his seat.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Have you shared this information with anyone else?"

"No, just you sir."

Her response was quick, but there was a quiver in her voice. She was afraid, and that played to what he had in mind. He leaned his chin on his closed fist; his elbow braced against his desk. A wry smile on his face.

"You are to tell no one of this," he said, "this is to stay between you, and me; understood?"

"Yes sir."

He straightened up in the chair and turned his attention to the computer next to him. She lingered for bit until he motioned her to leave; the small click of the door let him know he was alone to explore this new revelation.

Bette threw a kick that was high, but missed its intended target. Dick came around, and sent two kicks to her side. She blocked with her elbows. He backed off; she came in with a knee, and he grabbed her, and forced her down to the mat. By twisting her ankle a bit, she tapped on the mat letting him know she gave up.

He let go, and helped her up; then they began again. Dick's movements kept him constantly moving around the mat like a trained boxer, but he struck with fluidity, and great speed and agility. Bette swung out a back fist, as he came around behind her, and he spun her around onto her ass. She performed a nip up, and sent the bottom of her foot into Dick's stomach. He grabbed it, and pushed back sending her flat on her back.

"_Damn it_!" she said, after leaning up. "How I am supposed to learn anything if you keep tossing me around, or knocking me down?"

"You are learning," he said, and wiped his brow with the towel that lie on the fold up chair away from the mat. "You just don't realize it."

"Really?" she asked, and performed another nip up. "Do tell."

"You are persistent, and that's one thing that will keep you alive."

"Then I'm not as hopeless as you thought," she said, a smile on her face.

He turned, and looked at her; a serious look on his face. "I didn't say that."

"You have potential, though." He walked back toward the mat, and raised his hands while moving around Bette. "Let's go again."

She came towards him with the same kick boxing style that served her for years. Her hands balled into fists, and her feet constantly moving. She sent a kick at Dick's temple, but he slapped it aside, and while she was unbalanced he shot a fist into her stomach. She felt the air being knocked out of her, and then a punch caught her in the chin. Her head titled back, and a kick clipped her on the cheek. She hit the mat, and lie there for several minutes.

"Get up!" he said; he came near her, and prodded her with his foot. "If you let love taps like that hurt you then you won't make it in Bludhaven!"

She pushed herself up to her knees, and Dick kicked her in the ribs. She spit up phlegm, and began to suck in air, as it hurt to breathe. She collapsed onto the mat, and Dick shook his head.

"You're just as hopeless as I thought you were."

Bette bit back tears, and pushed herself up; this time making it to her feet. He looked her in the eyes, and saw that his insults motivated her. Despite how she hurt, she put up her fists ready to fight.

Dick smiled which caught her off guard. "Now that's much better."

The hydroplane skimmed along Gotham river, and right into the port. Out came Mayor Soames, his bodyguard Scarlet, and his ex-wife Aleta flanking both sides of him. He wore a finely pressed suit, and a pair of shades. It was particularly sunny, and the shades kept the glare away from his eyes. Standing beside a car near the warehouses was Giuseppe, and a large mammoth of a man. His hair parted in the middle leaving a bald spot, and two long curls on each end. It reminded him of a clown.

"Hello Giuseppe, nice to see you are still around."

Giuseppe pulled his glove off, and then removed his shades. "What is the meaning of this meeting, Soames?"

"Simple," said Soames, "you already know I am a dead man."

"That I do."

"I want to impart one last gift before I meet my untimely end."

Giuseppe folded his shades, and slipped them into his pocket. "Really, and what would this gift be?"

"The identity of Nightwing," he said; the surprise on Giuseppe's face made him smile all the more. "I know who he is, and I think I might know all of his secrets."

Giuseppe composed himself, and slid his glove back on. "You come with me, Soames. The women stay here."

"No, I will not let him go alone."

"Back Aleta, trust me."

Aleta nodded, and backed off. The large goon walked closer, and escorted Soames into the car. Giuseppe gave him a nod, and then got in himself. He cracked his knuckles, and came towards the two women.

"Why do I get the feeling we're in trouble?" asked Scarlet; she turned when she heard Aleta yell, and toss aside her coat to charge him.

Oracle stood beside her computer, a mug of coffee that went untouched for hours. She had not heard from Dick in some time. She wheeled around when an alarm went off on one of her other computers. Some one was running a background check on Dick...and Bruce Wayne.

She typed a few keys to trace the signal, but before she could get a lock. The signal disappeared. Had whoever it was known she was tracking them? It didn't matter. She had to find out what happened to Dick.

Dick swept Bette's feet out from under her, and leaped high into the air. When he came down she barely rolled out of the way; the impact made a loud crack in the plaster beneath the mat. His face was expressionless as he came toward her, and slapped aside her punch. His fists connected with her mid-section, and chin. She felt wobbly on her feet, but fought to keep her wits about her.

Dick grabbed her wrist, and attempted to toss her onto her back, but she hand-sprung back onto her feet, and sent him on his back.

"Am I good, or what?" she asked.

"You're getting better," he said, and got back to his feet quickly. "I think we should take a rest; you could use it."

"What about you?"

"I'm used to seventy-two hour patrols when I was with Batman, and I've had to go without sleep at times since claiming Bludhaven as my own."

"I see," she said; she walked up to him, and kissed him on the mouth.

It lingered, and then she broke away. She looked him in the eyes, and started to walk away when he grabbed her shoulder; turned her around, and kissed her back. She relaxed, as he ran his hands down her sweat ridden shirt, and gripped the bottom; then pulled it over her head. She pulled at the flex band of his pants, and he kicked them off. She then lie back on the mat where his hands could roam freely over her body, and hers could freely roam over his.

As the stretch of moonlight began to recede, Bette began to moan, and her body could be seen through the the glare of first light, as she was on top with him underneath. His hands on her breasts, and slowly coming down to her sides where he put more power into his thrusts. When it was over with her on top of him; exhausted. The morning sun came into full view, and she was fast asleep in his arms.

But, Dick remained wide awake.

Giuseppe pulled out a pill bottle, and slipped a pink pill in his mouth; Soames watched, but said nothing. It didn't matter to him what the nutcase James Jesse took. Only that he could get close to Blaine.

When the car veered, and headed toward Gibson's Lot, which was a stretch of undeveloped Bludhaven property that mostly contained squatters and gangs. He began to think he wasn't going to see Agent Blaine.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Giuseppe.

Soames eyes widened upon hearing that. "You don't know what's going on either?"

"No!" he said, and looked out the window to see the gangs take in the nice limo they were in.

Some one walked out of the driver's side, and opened the door where Soames sat. He was about to say something, but a nightstick struck him in the face; busting him open. He was pulled out of the car, and kicked, and stomped on.

Giuseppe looked out, and saw a teenage punk wearing a jacket that said Nite-Wing, and military cargo pants.

"You are disturbing the peace!" said Nite-Wing, as he kicked Soames limp body again.

"Who are you?" asked Giuseppe, as he got of the car.

"Nite-Wing!" he said, "who are you?"

Giuseppe pulled of his fake mustache, and took off the wig hiding his long, and wild yellow hair. "I'm the Trickster."

Nite-Wing looked confused, but Trickster walked over, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do you like to play games?"

"I like to bash evil doers!" he said, and smacked his night stick against his hand.

"Well, why don't we cause some mayhem then," Trickster said with a smile.

"May-hem?"

"Right, we'll work on that."

The two fled as the gangs drew near the limo with Soames lying in a heap beside it.

Dick came out of the shower, water dripping down his six pack abs. He toweled himself, walked into the bedroom, and grabbed one of his suits, which he slipped on. He heard a moan from the bed, and Bette turned over opening one eye.

"Going somewhere?" she asked

"Yeah," he said, putting on his domino mask. "I'll be gone for a couple of hours."

"When will you be back?"

Dick looked at her, a serious expression on his face. "I'll be back in the morning; until then get some sleep."

He walked out shutting the door behind him. A few moments later she heard the roar of the night bird. She got up out of bed, and went into the bathroom. Having slept all day she could not sleep another wink.

She hopped into the shower, and washed. She noticed a small picture contained within a small frame on the window when she got out. It was of a Asian woman, which said

_To my Rickie with love. _

_Always,_

_-Bridget_

Bette backed against the wall now feeling dirty, and she slid down to the floor; weeping softly.

**NEVERMORE: **

_The thing I love most about Nightwing, and Daredevil is they are completely naive to the feelings of others. As such they end up damaging the relationships they have with friends, family, and even women. Oh, sure Dick can read people which makes him a keen tactician, and field leader, and so can Matt albeit differently. But, what sets them apart is that Dick is optimist and he wants to believe that things will get better. As such he approaches everything within a rosey eyed point of view, but when things don't go his way; he acts like a spoiled child who didn't get his way. Eventually, he manages to come around, and see how cruel life is, and things are not so simple. While Matt is more pragmatic, and has learned from painful experiences how cruel life is. Yet, at times he is so arrogant, and it is that arrogance that blinds him to the attacks to his friends, and himself._

_As Nightwing has been established here at JLU 2001; he's begun to question his own morale code, and he's had to review the methods in which he brings down the corruption in Bludhaven. This has left him more vulnerable emotionally, and as such he is falling deeper into patterns that he himself is blissfully unaware of. Patterns that in some ways set him apart even from his mentor._

_-Mick_


	4. Chapter 4

Nightwing #23 "The Three Faces"

Written By Mick Edwards

**RECAP: **_After the fall of Blockbuster, Mayor Soames placed a new official legislation into law called the Anti-Vigilante Displacement act. Making metas and non-powered vigilantes fugitives of justice within the city limits of Blüdhaven. With the help of Special Agent Cisco Blaine, and the full power of the FBI; a new task force was integrated into the Blüdhaven Police Department known as the Crime Prevention Squad. Meanwhile, Nightwing found himself betrayed by his information broker Oracle who agreed with Special Agent Blaine's plans to save Blüdhaven. He also discovered Blaine had a sample of his DNA, which would allow him to uncover his identity, so he fled in an effort to protect his identity and find a way to protect Blüdhaven from the new menace that threatens it._

I knew once I pulled up in the night bird that something was amiss. The doors to the old gymnasium were wide open, and Bette's bags were on the front steps. Something was clearly on her mind, and I didn't know what. I didn't really care either. My main concern was dethroning Soames, and bringing an end to the corruption in Blüdhaven. But, when I saw her eyes with massacre running down them. I began to think that maybe I should be so cold hearted.

"What's a matter?" I asked, and she slapped me across the face.

"You bastard!" she said, and pulled back her hand. "Do you think I'm some whore?"

"What are you babbling about?" I said, and rubbed my left cheek. "You threw yourself at me."

She threw a punch directed right at my face, I caught it, but the knee to my nut sack I didn't catch. I fell to the ground, my manly bits telling me I made a big mistake. She walked by me, and tossed her bags in the red corvette of hers. I bit back the pain, and climbed to my feet.

"Elizabeth, wait!"

"You just call me, Elizabeth?" she said, and I could see she wasn't thrilled. "After you fucked me knowing full well you have a girlfriend?"

It was then I realized why she was mad. Bridget. And I felt like decking myself. How could I have left that picture in the mirror? But, then I've never been mister smooth.

"I'm sorry -- she's some one I care about; that I love."

"Yeah," she said, and it was in a cocky manner. Her anger I suppose was justified. But, I don't believe Bridget should be brought into this.

"Bridget has nothing to do with what happened last night."

"Doesn't it?"

She waited for me to respond with her head cocked to the side. I grabbed her shoulders, but she pushed me away.

"Look," I said, "I need you, but not in the way that happened last night."

"What was last night, Rickie?"

"I-I don't know."

She looked away for a moment, and I thought I saw a shed of a tear. But, then she looked me in the eyes. "I'll do your damn job for you, but there will be no more training."

I wanted to protest, but I could tell she didn't want to be around me. She backed away, and got into her car. I stayed behind looking at the old gymnasium that I bought from Al Milgrom. A former loan shark in Blüdhaven who wanted to get out because things had changed too much in the haven, and he was afraid for his family. I then looked at the dust trail left by Elizabeth's car, and I lower my head.

Blockbuster:

Nightwing, how I loath you. Your presence has destroyed my life, my empire, and my family. As I trudge through the fog of Gotham's china town. I think about all of the devilish things I will do you and yours. Then my right hand points me out to the man we are supposed to meet. He's dressed in a blue komino with a black dragon across the front of it. He bows, and greets us.

"You are Desmond, yes?"

I nod, and he smiled.

"Good, follow me."

I trailed behind with my men securely placed awaiting orders. But, I don't need them. My strength is enough, and I am too careful to draw the attention of the Bat. The little man stops, and motioned to a small shop. I lower my head as we enter. In the back sits a blind man with blond hair cut short. He's the only one there at the table. I figure he has his men stationed somewhere close by.

"So, the most famous of the Blockbusters comes to greet little old me."

I sit down in front of him. The chair creaking under my weight. A cigar is offered to me, but I refuse it. King Snake smiles, and takes a sip of his tea.

"Though, I am blind Desmond; I have learned through great training to enhance my senses."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," he said, and I watched him take another sip. "I know your men are nearby, and my men were sent to ferry them out."

I laugh, and an incredulous look formed on his face.

"What's so funny?"

"I surmised that is what you had done," I said, and crack my knuckles. "I don't need mercenaries to destroy you."

He smirked, but asked me the looming question anyways.

"Why are you here?"

"To rebuild, and destroy."

"Rebuild your empire, eh?" he said, "who are you going to destroy?"

"Who else," I said, and grinned darkly. "if you just hand over your forces, I won't have to kill you to do so."

He laughed out loud, and I _allowed_ him this moment of disrespect. But, then as I moved the table out of our way. He stood up, and got face to face with me. His other four senses aiding him in ways that compensate for his inability to see.

"Fuck with me, Desmond, and you'll end up dead."

A bell rung, and his men returned; behind me the little man who led me to the shop shut the door. I let them see what they were about to deal with by casting off my long cloak, and fedora. Each one of the men gathered paled at the sight of me. Already my height was above normal; a seeming gigantism. But, when they saw me in my glory. They knew fear. King Snake pointed at me, and I could see his smile. He had no idea how afraid I had just made his men. And he said the words he would later regret in the afterlife.

"Kill him!"

I moved closer to King Snake, and not a single one moved. He could hear my heavy breathing. I could almost imagine what it sounded like to him; like a hammer striking an anvil with a piece of hot iron laid upon it.

"Such a pity," I said, as I snapped his neck; the noise sounding reminiscent of a popped bottle cap. All looked at me as their leader hit the ground, and I punched my fist.

"Who is next?"

They all got on their knees, and bowed to my physical magnificence.

Bridget:

How alone does a girl have to be in a horrible city like this. Everyday, it's the same thing. I go to work keeping this shoddy building up, and running. Then spend my afternoon hours studying. I miss Rickie, but I bury it. He left me behind, and I hate him for it. His reasoning was that I was safer in this hell hole.

I think he just wanted to run away; he gave up the fight. But, then when I lie down to go to sleep at night, I know it's not true. He left me behind because it was only the way he knew I'd be safe. The police have ramped up their patrols. The CPS was really doing everything Soames said it was, and yet there seemed to be a darkness building within the streets. Silent, and deadly. Monsters lurked in this darkness, and it wasn't safe to be outside anymore. I begin to wish Rickie was here. He -- He kept Blüdhaven safe despite the odds against him. I wrap my arms around myself as I lie on the couch in my apartment. We had not had the chance to talk about living arrangements. Not with that bitch who showed up on the window sill. What was her name? Helga? Helena?

After that we just argued. We never got a chance to calm down, and sort things out. I love him, I know that; but does he feel the same about _me_?

I turn over, and wipe a tear from my eye. Rickie, be safe.

Elizabeth:

_Damn_ him! I love him, and I hate him at the same time, but the way he betrayed me. It was; it was just not right. I mean, yeah, the sex was great, but I thought he reciprocated because he felt what I had felt. But, no...he didn't feel a damn thing. He was just thinking with his dick like all men do. Sometimes I wonder why god even created men. Just give us a vibrator, and we're happy.

_Men_...

I could feel myself seething, but when I started to enter the Blüdhaven city limits. I tried to reign in my temper. Dick wanted me to train more before sending me in. I couldn't; not with all of the sexual tension between us. I'd be throwing myself at him again, and making a fool of myself again as well. I slipped my new costume on. A present from an uncle of mine who used to work in the military, and now owns a military surplus store. I used the grapnel shaped in a bird's motif, and scaled the walls to the roof. Then bounded from roof to roof as I made my first patrol in Blüdhaven. The city seemed quiet, and not so bad. What is it that Dick fears? Then I notice car stop in front of two armed robbers. The robbers are nuts firing at the car. I pull a bird-a-rang from my glove, and go to toss it, but then I notice the car is armored. A taser charge takes both of the robbers down, and out comes two police officers with their guns drawn. I linger for moment, and watch as these officers put the robbers in the back of the car. I put my bird-a-rang away.

And I begin to think Dick was jerking me around, and I turn to leave. When I hear gun shots. I turn around, and the body of one of the robbers hangs out of the back seat of the passenger side. I realized then as the cop popped a bullet in the other robber what it was that Dick had sent me here to prevent.

Captain Rohrbach:

Mrs. Desmond's plans are going smoother than even she would have believed. Already, I have weeded out members of the CPS who could not be brought on board the master plan, and taken in the department as the leading force of Blockbuster's insurrection. All of my trusted officers are affiliates that only that the Desmond clan knew of, and no one else. Each one of them carries out my orders. Keep the peace, weed out the uncontrollable. With Agent Blaine distracted on his federal business, and me left to run things. I can't see how even Nightwing could stop the coming tide. And that is what I fear most.

I look at my hands, as they tremble. The blood I vomit is not because of morning sickness. It is because of a sickness in my soul. I start to believe I am dying. But, I hide it because I know what it means to keep my kids protected. The things Desmond, and his mother would do if I betrayed them is enough to insure my loyalty, and silence; yet in the end, I fear it will not be long before I must make a deal with another devil. The metaphysical one.

_NEXT ISSUE: The Infiltrator_

**NEVERMORE: **

_I felt this issue should be more introspective than previous issues. I know there are detractors to the first person style, but I had to see if I could do it for an entire issue. Because it's been a while, and I've improved since the last time I did it._

_-Mick_


End file.
